Dan's Story
by LegendaryPotatoGuy
Summary: SAO was a huge event. But did you know it also released in America. Join Dan as plays through the death game, meeting new people, exploring new lands and no usless contents.
1. Prolouge

As he drew his sword, he felt power rest upon him. The wolf in front of him snarled, glaring his sharp, white teeth. He slowley started backing away, the wolf following. He continued backing up untill he bumped into a mossy wall. The fog in the forest around him covered nearly everything in view. With one last snarl, the wolf leaped at him. He then swung his sword.

 **Hey, this is a upcoming project i am working on. Set in the SAO universe, this will be fun. Before we begin, this will not start for sometime, as i am not done with the first chapter, so consider this a short prolouge. It helps set the feel for the series, but there is some stuff i should set down first. Firstly, this is set on the American Servers. So at least for the first entry (this one), do not expect any charcters from the main series, except a few appearances from Kayaba Akihiko. Secondly, the main charcter will not be a Beta tester or overly powerful. In this, only the japanese got a beta. Lastly, this story will not break canon. Future entries may (such as the second one which will be set in ALO), but not for now. So see you when i have a chapter. Oh, and if you heard about The Mario Race, forget it.**

 _-Adro02_


	2. Chapter One: Launch Day

**Hello, and welcome to chapter one of Dan's Story. This is short, and next chapter is where the real adventure begins. But for now, we get to propaly meet Dan. So hope you enjoy this chapter.**

As the sun rose on the suburb, Dogs Yawned and Birds chirped. The green sign glistened in the sunlight reading Garan. The green grass blew in the wind. The trees swayed in unison, as if they were telling a message. But as far as anyone new, this was a day to celebrate. The date was November 6th, 2022. This day was great because a great advancement in technology was releasing in America for the first time since its original release in Japan earlier that year. That piece of Technology was the Nerve Gear.

The tech was created by Japanese Genius, Kayaba Akihiko. It used microwaves to stimulate the brain into entering the software for the system. As well as its release in America, it was getting a game the same time as Japan. This game was a VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) called Sword Art Online. This game was unique from any other, especially to Dan.

Dan was a 17 year old who had waited for an event like this, where they use their bodies to control the avatar. He wore a brown shirt with a video game controller on it, Army Cargo Shorts, Blue Runners and a red cap. He had hazel eyes and blonde hair, with a chestnut shaped head. He was simply titled 'A Nerd'.

Dan had of course pre-ordered the game, and had it at home when at eight 'o Clock at night, the servers would launch. He had read about the Japanese Beta Testers who had a really good time. However, they only reached floor 8 of the game's floating castle, Aincrad, and there were 100 floors in the game. Unfortunately for him, the Japanese and American servers were separate, so he could not ask for assistance. Every American was going in Fresh.

The alarm rang, waking Dan up. I should mention his actual name was Mark Dander, he just preferred to be called by his avatar name. Dan proceeded to get dressed and head down stairs. He arrived at the kitchen and opened the cupboard and got out a loaf of bread. He sliced it up and grabbed two slices and put in the toaster. After two minutes, he got out his toast, smeared peanut butter on it and took a bite.

It was 11 AM and the serves were just put live. Dan ran upstairs holding a box with a cartridge on it. The Cartridge read Sword Art Online. He reached his room and closed the door behind him. He placed the box down on his bed and opened it. Inside were a grey helmet, some wires, and a small box with a cartridge slot. He plugged the cartridge slot into the power supply and the helmet. He also plugged the charger into the helmet and power supply, as well as an Ethernet cable. He inserted the Sword Art Online Cartridge into the Cartridge slot, and put the helmet on his head. He lay down on his bed, hearing beeping as the Nerve Gear booted up. After the beeping stoped, Dan closed his eyes and yelled those faithful words. "LINK START".

 **Thanks for reading and i hoped you enjoyed. I would like to know what you think, so a review would be nice. So i hope you enjoyed, this little taste.**

 _-Adro02_


	3. Chapter Two: Reckoning

**I have a brand new chapter to show you which clocks in over 1.4K Words. So thanks to korohoshi for following and CassusFacade for reviewing. I understand Dan's username is a problem, but the new charcter in this chapter should hopefully even things out. So lettuce begin.**

"LINK START!" Dan shouted, before a bunch of flashing lights flew towards his eyes. Soon a message came up asking him to do a calibration. He then tried to proceed to pat himself all over his body. Once the calibration complete, the Nerve Gear connected his senses to the system. He eventually arrived at a Character creation screen, there was a perfect copy of him standing there in some black starter gear.

He changed the hair to Spiked, bright green hair, changed his eye color to blue, and picked a long sword for his beginner weapon. He then entered his classic username, Dan, into the name box and pressed the Accept Button. After finishing creating his account, a message appeared in front of him. 'Welcome to Sword Art Online'.

He was blinded by a blue light before seeing a huge city in front of him. "Welcome me world" Dan said to himself as tons of people spawned around him. He moved his arm to his back and felt a sheath there, holding his sword. He looked around and saw a NPC crowded by players. 'Must be the tutorial' he thought as he walked towards the NPC.

Once he arrived at the NPC, the NPC asked "Would you like to try the tutorial?", as a menu opened up in front of Dan. It read as below

Quest Name: Tutorial

Recommended Level: 1

Description: Learn how to play game

Rewards: 50 Col, 25 EXP

Do you Accept?

Dan clicked the accept button and he was once again blinded with a blue light. 'What is with this game and blue?' He thought. He soon arrived in a Dojo like place with some training dummies. "Welcome to the Sword Art Online Tutorial, a computerized female voice said. "To begin, Draw your sword" the voice said. Dan drew his sword and the voice said "To do a basic attack, just swing your sword. Test it on one of the training dummies". Dan walked up to the dummy and began slicing at it. "Good, now try the vertical sword skill by holding your sword to the right". 'Now we get to have some fun' Dan thought. He held the sword to his right, just like the voice said and it began to glow brightly with yellow. He then swung it at the dummy.

Half a hour later, Dan finished the tutorial and proceeded to try and find the entrance to the fields. As he ran through the busy streets, he began to hear some music being played on what seemed like a lute. He stopped and saw where the music was coming from. It was from a male with the same weapon as Dan, except blue starting gear, Brown hair, orange eyes and a head shaped like a ball. 'Must have had some trouble with the Character Customizer' he thought as he walked up to the lute player. "Nice music" Dan said, which made the lute player stop and look at his direction. "Thanks, been practicing ever since i got this 20 minutes ago" the player said. "I'm Dan" Dan said. The Lute Person smiled and said "I'm Jareo".

"Are you raising your music skill?" Dan questioned. "Yeah, i want to be support in battle and I'm trying to figure if music can heal and stuff" Jareo replied. "Dude, you should know the game doesn't have magic. "WHAT!" he yelled, staring blankly at Dan. "You mean to tell me that a Fantasy MMORPG, does not have magic?" The confused player asked. "Yep, Music is probably just a hobby skill" Dan answered. "Damn, i already have a level 4 music stat" said Jareo.

The fields were filled with players grinding boars. Dan and Jareo were some of these players. Jareo swung at a boar with his Axe, before Dan did a vertical sword skill on it, finishing it off.

Col: 23

EXP: 27

Items: 1

Level Up

Level 2

HP: 225 +10 235

Auto Regen: 5 +5 10

Strength: 25 +15 40

Defense: 15 +10

Inventory Space: 25 +3 28

Luck: 10 +7 17

"Dude, congratulations" Jareo said to Dan. "Thanks" said Dan. Then, in the distance, a bell rung. "Uh, what is that" asked Jareo. "Maybe For whom the bell tolls symbolism" said Dan. "Do you actually know what that means?" said Jareo. "Yeah, no idea" replied Dan. They were then force teleported.

They arrived at the spawn of the beginner city. Players were being teleported on around them. "What's going on here!" Dan yelled looking around them. Jareo pointed up in the sky and replied "That". Dan looked where Jareo was pointing and saw a red hexagon that read 'Warning'. The hexagons than began creating more hexagons saying 'Warning' and 'System Announcement.

Once the sky was full, it started leaking some blood like liquid, which grossed some of the other players out. The blood eventually formed into a giant floating figure in a cloak. The face of it was invisible. "Players, welcome to my world" the figure said. 'This must be Akihiko Kayaba' Dan thought. "My name is Akihiko Kayaba. "Right now, i am the only one who can control this world" he said. Some of the players gasped as they continued to stare in anticipation.

"I think most of you have discovered something has disappeared from your menu;'The Log Out Button" he said as he demonstrated. "What, the log out button vanished" Jareo muttered. "This is not a defect, i repeat, this is not a defect". "This was the way Sword Art was designed" the robed Kayaba said as nearly all the players gasped and began to panic.

"Until you get to the top of this castle, you can not log out of your own free will" Akhiko said. "Also, if someone from the outside world attempts to remove or dismantle the Nerve Gear, the signal sensors in the system will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain, and ending your life". Silence fell over the players as they tried to process what the game master had just said.

"Disconnection for more than two hours will also result in death". "This has been reported to the government and news outlets across the world". "However, some families did not listen and 53 American Players have already left both worlds" the robed figure said. '53 players, that is madness' Dan thought.

"In the two hours provided, your bodies will most likely be moved to hospital, so you can focus on beating the game". "Also, if your HP reaches 0, your character will be deleted, and the Nerve Gear will simultaneously Fry Your Brain, ending your life". Akihiko opened a map of Aincrad, the game's floating castle. "At the moment, you are on floor one of Aincrad". "When you beat the boss on the floor, you will go up to the next". "Reach the 100th floor, and beat the boss, and the game will be cleared, and all alive players will be logged out instantly, you have my word" Akhiko said as the players gasped at the amount of work ahead of them.

"I have left a gift for you in your inventory, please, take a look". Dan opened his menu by swiping down with his right thumb and index finger, clicked the inventory tab, and then the items tab". 'Let's see, Boar Fur, Boar Tusks, Wolf Pelts and a ... Mirror' Dam thought before he tapped the mirror and then the spawn button. The mirror appeared in his hands and he saw his avatar's face in the mirror. He was then blinded by a blue light and when the blue light disappeared, he saw his actual face in the mirror. "Hey, Dan, are you OK?" Asked Jareo. Dan turned to look his way and saw Jareo except with an average shaped head. "What the hell is going on, you look nothing like you did before?" asked Jareo. "This is what i look like on real life" Dan replied. "Did he just change our avatars to look like our real selves?" questioned Jareo. "I don't think he is finished talking" Dan said, pointing at Akihiko Kayaba.

"You're probably wondering why, why would Akihiko Kayaba, Developer of Sword Art Online do this" said Kayaba. "My goal was simple, to see a world under my control". "As you can see, my goal has been achieved". "Now i have finished the official tutorial for Sword Art Online, i wish you players the best of luck" he said as he began to merge back into the sky. Once the figure was gone, the hexagons began to disappear and panic started to arise upon the players. Dan and Jareo ran out of the confusion and towards the exit of the town. This was no longer a game, this was reality. Everything would try to stand in their way. This begins the story of Dan.

 **There is the first Proper Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. If you could, please review, it really helps out a lot. So thanks for reading if you did. And i will see you all later.**


	4. Chapter Three: A New Begining

**Hello, and welcome to chapter three of Dan's Story. Thanks to Makatsu for Following. This chapter will take place a week after the events of Chapter Two and will detail the first part of a huge quest and the meeting of a new character. So without further adue, let's begin.**

As Dan drew his sword, he felt power rest upon him. The wolf in front of him snarled, glaring his sharp, white teeth. He slowly started backing away, the wolf following. Dan continued backing up until he bumped into a mossy wall. The fog in the forest around him covered nearly everything in view. With one last snarl, the wolf leapt at him. Dan then swung his sword, but missed. The wolf bit into him, and Dan's health reached into the yellow zone. 'Damn' Dan thought as he stared at the yellow bar in the top right of his vision. The wolf prepared to land another blow before it was sliced in half by a cyan glowing axe and shattered into millions of polygons.

Dan stared at the brown haired boy in front of him. "Thanks Jareo" said Dan. "No problem" Jareo Replied, as a menu appeared in front of Dan.

Col: 47

EXP: 78

Items: 0

Level Up

Level 9

Health: 295 +5 300

Auto Regen: 35 +5 40

Strength 75 +0 75

Defence 57 +3 60

Inventory Space 46 +3 49

Luck 35 +2 37

Level Up Bonus: 5x Weak Health Potion

"Cool, levelled up" said Dan. "Yeah, me too" said Jareo. Dan looked at the sun rising over the horizon in the distance. "I can't believe a week has already passed" said Jareo. "Yeah, by time we escape, the world would have changed a lot" said Dan. "Yep, definitely" replied Jareo. "Well, let's head over to Tolbana". "Sure" Dan replied, sheathing his sword and walking away from the area.

Dan and Jareo arrived at the entrance to Tolbana and they started hearing the NPC Orchestra and a purple message appeared in front of them for a few seconds reading 'SAFE HAVEN', indicating they had entered a safe zone. Dan and Jareo continued walking through the city. They eventually arrived at an info broker. "Yeah, what would you like" the info broker said in a scruffy voice. The Info Broker was wearing a shady coat and hat, so you could not see their face. "How many players have died so far?" Jareo asked. The info broker opened up a little note book and said "245 Players have died so far". This knocked Dan aback. '245 Players, in a week' he thought in great shock. Dan got back in composure and asked "What quest should we be doing now?" "That'll cost ya" the info broker said. Dan grumbled before opening his menu and activating a trade request and entering a trade request. He put in 100 Col and hit the send button. A menu appeared in front of the broker, and they clicked the accept button. "In two days at Eleven Forty Five at night, in the alley behind us, there will be a robbery. If you talk to the lady after the event, you will begin a quest with a great reward and quite a lot of EXP" The Info broker said. "Thanks for this information" Jareo said as they turned around.

The next day, Jareo was grinding the fields earlier in the morning. He decided not to wake Dan up and move up his level to take on the quest the next day. He was attacking a boar, when the boar suddenly screamed a high pitch. Jareo was confused but soon realized what was happening. The boar was calling his brethren, and Jareo was surrounded by Boars. Jareo was only level 10, and this was too much for him. He swung his axe at one, but it barley did anything. Soon, three of the boars were sliced in half by a mysterious two handed sword wielder. Jareo realised it was a female.

The female had blonde hair tied in a bun, green eyes, and a petite face. She wore a heavy silver chest piece and looked like one of the higher levelled players. "You need some help?" asked the female player. "Su-Sure" said Jareo as he did a two hit axe sword skill on one of the boars killing it. The Female played jumped in the air and held her blade in two hands preparing to strike the ground. This was level 15 two handed sword skill called earthquake, as when she striked the ground, it shook, damaging and temporarily pausing the boars.

Jareo swung at 5 of the boars, killing them all. The last boar attacked at the female player, but it only chipped at a bit of her health, and she swung at the boar, finishing it off. "Phew, you should be more careful not to activate Game Events" said the female said. "What, that was an event!" said Jareo in shock. The female burst out in laughter at this statement. "Oh my god, what a noob" she said. "Anyway, thanks for helping back there, my name's Jareo" said the axe wielder. The girl smiled and replied "No Problem, I'm Elise".

"It looks like you are not in a party, want to join me?" asked Elise. "Oh, but I am" said Jareo. "That's cool, I'll just friend you so we can stay in contact" replied Elise with a smile. She opened her menu and selected a few buttons. A message appeared in front of Jareo. It read 'Elise has sent you a friend request, do you wish to accept'. Jareo pressed the accept button and said "Well, I should be heading back". "OK, see ya later" said Elise.

Jareo opened the door to the room in the inn as Dan was equipping his weapons. "Oh, there you are" said Dan. "Sorry, went out a little early so I could prepare for the quest" said Jareo. "That's cool, how many levels did you gain?" asked Dan. "Two levels" said Jareo. "Kay, let's just head out' said Dan as he walked towards the wooden door.

Dan did a four hit sword skill on the wolf as it shattered into polygons. Jareo attacked two, cleaning off a bit of their health which allowed Dan, to slice them. A menu appeared in front of Jareo

Col: 45

EXP: 89

Items: 2

Dan opened his menu to check his stats.

Dan - Male

Level: 9 - EXP to level up: 257/1850

One Handed Sword: 7

Treasure Hunting: 3

Agility: 25

Health: 300

Auto Regen: 40

Strength: 75

Defence: 60

Inventory Space: 49

Luck: 37

"Close to levelling up my One Handed Sword Skill" said Dan. "That's me for my mining skill" replied Jareo. "OK, so that should do us for the day, tomorrow we celebrate for the discovery of this timed quest" said Dan as he sheathed his sword. "Dude, stop acting like an influential figure" said Jareo. Jareo laughed at the expression of Dan from this sentence.

As they turned around, they bumped into a familiar face. "Oh, hey Grace, what are you doing playing this game?" said Dan. "Well, if it isn't Mark, I should be asking the same question" said Elise. Elise saw Jareo standing behind Dan. "Oh, Jareo, this is the party you were talking about" she said. "Wait, you guys know each other?" asked Jareo. "Yeah, we go to the same school" said Dan as he operated his menu to send Elise a friend request. "So why are you guys grinding?" she asked. "Oh, we're preparing for timed quest" replied Dan. "Really, may I join?" asked Elise. "Sure, just meet us at the lobby of the Inn in Tolbana" said Dan. They both smiled as Jareo groaned.

The Next Day at about 11:30 PM, Dan, Jareo and Elise were walking towards the alleyway where the quest was supposed to begin. "Are you sure about this?" asked Elise. "That Info Broker was a bit shady, but we should be able to trust them" replied Dan. They soon arrived at the alleyway and peeked in from behind a corner. The robbery was currently not happening. Jareo checked his inside clock display and said "Guys, it's still 11:43". "OK, we still have a bit to prepare" said Dan. "So, what do you think the quest is?" asked Elise. "Probably a huge Escort or Fetch Quest" said Jareo. They suddenly heard a female scream. "Was that you?" Dan asked Elise. "Of Course not, why would I do that?!" Angrily replied. The party peeked into the alleyway, and saw three tough robbers attacking a helpless female NPC. Elise prepared to rush into help her, but Jareo stopped her. "Not yet" Jareo said.

The thieves took all the lady's items and used a blue crystal to teleport out of there. The party immediately ran out into the alley and up to the attacked woman. Dan kneeled down and asked "are you OK?'. The female turned his way and said "Herupu wa, ikutsu ka no dorobō wa, watashi kara hijō ni jūyōna kōmoku o nusumimashita". "Damn Lazy Translators" said Jareo. "Oh, you speak English?" asked the woman. "Yes, now, what did you say?" replied Dan. "Help, some thieves stole something very important from me" said the woman. "What was it?" asked Elise. "It was a jewel of sorts" replied the woman.

"Where did they go?" asked Dan. "They went to the labyrinth on of the floating islands in the fields" replied the Woman. 'The Floating Islands?' Dan thought. 'Could we even go up there?'. "OK, we will go get it for you" said Elise to the stricken Woman. The quest details appeared in front of them.

Quest Name: Stop Theives, Stop!

Recommended Level: 28

Description: A Woman has gotten something important stolen by a bunch of thieves. Infiltrate the Thieves Headquarters and take it back

Rewards: Fine Golden Sword, Tattered Leather Coat, 890 EXP, 5000 Col

Do you accept?

Dan tapped the accept button, and him and his party ran towards the fields. They arrived at the fields in two minutes and were soon looking for a floating island they could access. Elise ran under a floating island. "Hey, come over here!" she yelled to her party. They rushed over and saw a glowing blue pad. "What do you think it is?" asked Jareo. "Why don't you find out" said Elise playfully as she pushed Jareo onto the pad. The Pad sent Jareo flying into the sky and he landed on the island, but it did remove a small fraction of his health. Elise and Dan followed, however, they landed on their feet and didn't lose any health. "Are we OK?' asked Dan. Elise excitedly said yes and Jareo mumbled yes. "OK, there is a hole here" said Dan, pointing at a hole behind the two others. They turned around and saw a hole in the ground. "Shall we?" said Elise as she jumped into the hole, Dan followed. Jareo hesitated, but jumped in. Darkness

Dan lit a lantern and the cavern lit up. He turned around and made sure Jareo and Elise were behind him. Once he was sure, he gestured to continue into the hideout. Elise and Jareo nodded, and they continued into the labyrinth.

 **So that is it for this chapter. And guys, we reached 100 views. Thanks so much :) So, next time, the conclusion of the quest, and the entry into the first floor tower. So I will see you later.**

 _-Adro02_


	5. Chapter Four: The Quest of Many

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 4 of Dan's Story. This chapter will detail the quest and the beginning of the first dungeon. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Dan, Elise and Jareo walked through the cave in the floating island. "We've only had a few boars and wolves so far, this is easy" said Jareo. They were suddenly faced with three options. One was a spikey pass, one was a clear path, and the other one was behind a door. Jareo was about to walk into the clear one before he was stopped by Elise. "Dude, obvious MMO trap, head into the spikey pass" she said to Jareo. The walked into the spikey pass and eventually arrived at a big room.

The entrances suddenly shot closed and some level 24 thieves came out of the walls. Dan prepared to dash forward and held his sword up to the right as it glowed gold. Dan shot forward as his sword sliced through three of the thieves. Grace then did a three hit sword skill on the same thieves, shattering them to polygons. Jareo then dodged out of the way of a thieves' axe and sliced it before holding his axe to the left and it glowed purple, before hitting into the thief, killing it. 4 more thieves later and they were done and the cave opened.

"Ready to continue?" asked Dan. Elise and Jareo both nodded and they continued into the corridor. Jareo opened his inventory and materialized a potion. "You still have about 60 percent of your health bar, save your potions" said Elise. Jareo groaned before putting his potion back into his inventory.

When they reached the end of the corridor, they found a chest. Jareo ran towards the chest, wanting to open it. "Dude, wait!" yelled Dan. However, Jareo opened the chest and…nothing happened. "See guys it's just the jewel" said Jareo as he pulled the jewel out of the chest. "Wait, that's it, no boss or nothing" questioned Elise. Suddenly, the room started shaking. "Oh, you just had to say that didn't you" Jareo yelled.

Suddenly a dragon burst through the roof of the cavern. "A DRAGON, THIS IS NOT GOOD FOR US, I'M NEVER TRUSTING THAT INFO BROKER AGAIN!" yelled Dan. Our heroes drew their swords and prepared to battle the dragon. The name of the dragon appeared above its cursor: The Blue Dragon. Dan ran towards the dragon and unleashed the Sonic Leap sword skill and sliced its underbelly. Elise gripped her sword and jumped against the wall before slicing the dragon with her sword.

Jareo ran behind it and prepared to slice the dragon with his axe. But the dragon swung around and swatted Jareo with its tail. The dragon then breathed fire over the room, but Dan, Elise and Jareo managed to hold out with minor damage. The Dragon, tired, fell to the ground. The fighters ran towards the Dragon and unleashed multiple Sword Skills on the beast, dropping its HP bar into the yellow zone.

Suddenly the dragon pushed the players away and took away quite a bit of their health. Elise and Dan dashed towards the Dragon and unleashed a 4 hit sword skill each on the dragon, knocking its health bar into the red zone. Jareo ran towards the dragon and sliced its heart with his axe, its critical point. The dragon roared before exploding into thousands of polygons. Menus appeared in front of the players and they all received 2 levels and a bit of loot.

They Dragon left a hole in the cavern and the players climbed out to the open fields of the first floor. Dan looked up at the orange sky and thought to himself 'We managed to beat a high level quest with no casualties, we will escape this game'. Dan looked to the other players and they nodded as they headed back to Tolbana.

In the alleyway, they found the woman and Jareo got the jewel out of his inventory. "Here you go" he said as he handed the jewel to the woman. "Arigatō eiyū wa, anata ga watashi no hōseki o mitsuke, anata no tankyū o oemashita" said the woman. "Again, we don't speak English" said Jareo. 'Thank you heroes, you have found my jewel and finished your quest" the woman said in English as a quest complete menu appeared in front of the player.

The next morning, Dan and Jareo awoke in the inn and Dan went downstairs to extend their stay. Jareo got his equipment in order and had a black roll for breakfast. Dan returned and was smiling. "What is it?" asked Jareo. "We got invited for the dungeon trek" said Dan. "What's that?" said Jareo. "Basically, the higher levelled players are going to go through the first floor dungeon, just until we reach the boss room" Dan replied. "That sounds like a lot of work" said Jareo before he yawned. Elise suddenly burst into the room and shouted "Are you going in the dungeon to?" "Yeah" said Dan. "Cool, I'll see you at the dungeon at the start time" said Elise as she rushed out of the room to probably prepare. "That girl is nuts" said Jareo. "Well, she's fun loving, shall we say" said Dan as he started blushing. "Dude, you like her, don't you" said Jareo. "What, no way" said Dan, blushing even harder. "Come on dude, why haven't you told her" said Jareo. "Well, never had the guts" said Dan as he rubbed the back of his head.

Later, they met at the dungeon entrance. "Hey guys, you ready for this?" asked Elise. "Yeah, me and Dan are ready" said Jareo. "Cool, let's just make sure" she replied. All three opened their menus simultaneously and began searching through their inventory. "Let's see, I'm stocked up on potions and a replacement sword, but I could use a shield" said Dan. "Oh, there is the leader, maybe he will have a spare shield" said Elise as she pointed to a man. The Man had really long brown hair and green eyes. He wore quite heavy armour and had a sword and shield strapped to his back.

Dan walked up to the man. "Hey, are you the leader of this trek" asked Dan. The man turned to him and said in a calm voice "Yep, Tate, at your service". "OK, Tate, do you have a shield I could use?" asked Dan. "Hold on, let me check" he replied as he opened his inventory. "Let's see…Oh, here we go" said Tate. He opened a trade request. Tate would give him a wooden shield in exchange for 50 col. Dan hit the accept button and equipped his new shield. "Cool, your party ready to go?" asked Tate. "Yep, we're good" replied Dan. Tate nodded and said "We should be leaving in five make your final preparations".

Dan walked over to Jareo and Elise who were finishing up their inventories. "Got my shield, you guys ready to go?" asked Dan. "Yes" they both said just before Tate started speaking. "Everyone, may I have your attention" he said and everyone turned his way. Tate stood up on a rock and said "This is the first floor dungeon, we will continue till the boss room, let's try and get through with no casualties". The crowd clapped as Tate walked towards the huge stone double doors and pushed them open. "OK, this dungeon trek begins" Tate said and the group of about 25 people walked into the dungeon.

5 hours passed and they only passed about 40% of the dungeon. Our heroes' party was in battle with a Kolbold Necromancer. Dan blocked its attack with his shield and stabbed it in its chest. Elise sliced it with a sword skill, knocking most of its HP out. Jareo then jumped and his axe landed square in the middle of its head, killing it. Dan sighed a breath of relief and took an energy potion. "This has been going for ages" whined Jareo. "Well, we are clearing most of the dungeon" replied Elise. "Well come on, we have work to do" said Dan and the party walked towards the exit.

 **Woah, what a chapter. They battled a freakin' Dragon. So, next time should hopefully be the rest of the dungeon. So, if you are reading this, please review. I want to know how I am going with this story. I will be writing a TDA chapter next, which, since I cancelled my Nanowrimo plans, should hopefully come in November. So, I will see you guys next time with 'The First Trip'.**

 _-Adro02_


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE (MUST READ)

**Hey, everyone. This is an update I'm posting on all my stories, so everyone can read it. Now, the most important thing is progress. And I'm here to tell, you Progress has hit a brick wall. My computer decided to f*ck with me and my main account has been corrupted or something like that. In simple terms, I lost everything. All my photos, all my games, and all my stories. Now, this doesn't mean anything is going to stop. It's just going to take a while.**

 **First off, I have to figure out how to retrieve my stuff. However, if I can't it will take longer. Secondly, then I need to continue my progress from where I am. I hope it doesn't take too long.**

 **Anyways, next chapter I'll do is Dan's Story (SAO). Then will come Racing Token and Advance (Total Drama). Then I'll finally get around to the Mysteries of AS (The Room). This also means, my Burger Shop Oneshot, Death Note: Rewritten and Fanfiction Direct Number Two will have to be delayed. I'm sorry for taking so long with my stories and for messing up my computer some how. But everything will come back eventually. So, see ya next time**

 _-Adro02_


	7. Reboot

**Hey guys, This is an update on Dan's Story. What I am essentially going to say is, I'm starting over.**

 **This story has been plauged by problems, mainly revolving around the ideas of there being two SAO servers. The more i thought about that, the more plot holes that came up with me wanting to keep this as close to possible as canon.**

 **Another reason is because of books. I have recently finished A Bridge to Wiseman's Cove and am currently reading First Person Shooter. Both deal with protagonists that are very closed and need to unfold to start experiencing life and even saving those around them. I figured, this would work very well in a SAO setting.**

 **My next reason is because I want to give this story a fresh start. As the first reviewer, CassusFacade has sayed, those ealier chapters are poorly written, and those early chapters I reckon give of a negative vibe about the story, making them stop reading or telling thier friends to avoid it. Now, the chapters have gotten better, but those first two chapters are like the plauge for this story, near impossible to get rid of.**

 **So, you maybe wonderig where I plan to go with this story in the future. For one, I'll set the location to Japan, so I can keep it as close to canon as possible. Secondly, I will be rewriting Dan's character to be a more closed person who as the story goes on, starts to open up. Lastly, I will also be borrowing the writing style of Stee1 & Sw0rds, another SAO Fanfiction which you defintly should read.**

 **Anyway, thank you to everyone who stuck around this long wait, and I hope to see you come over to the next one. I imagine It'll come out in about a month. So bye.**

 _-Adro02_


End file.
